Millennium Item Menace
by AniWriters
Summary: Bakura is kidnapped by a new item holder, Kestral and dragged back to ancient egypt. Yugi and the rest of Bakura's friends and new comrads must travel in time to save him. And what does Kestral want with all the millennium items?
1. Default Chapter

Millennium Item Menace  
By: Yayoi Autozam and Nuriko Metallium  
  
  
"Boy! What have I told you about socializing with Yugi and his Yami!"   
  
"I...I'm sorry, Yami, please just leave me alone!"   
  
Yami Bakura slapped his Aibou in the face "Don't ever tell me what to do!" He stepped up ready to attack but all of a sudden a light shone. A girl appeared before the two.  
  
"My name is Kestral. Come with me, back to Egypt" She opened a tunnel and both boys were pulled into it. 


	2. Chapter 1: Trip Through Time

Chapter 1: Trip Through Time  
  
  
"Ya know, Bakura hasn't come to school in a while" Tristan said.  
  
"I wonder if he's alright..." Yugi replied worriedly. Bakura's Yami hurt him so much. Yugi wouldn't be surprised.  
  
"I'll go check on him after school" The bell rang, signaling the start of class" A teacher they had never seen before stepped in.  
  
"Class, good morning. You are excused from class today"  
  
The students confusedly got up and left. Yugi and company were ready to leave when the teacher called to them.  
  
"Yugi, stay"  
  
"What is it sensei?"  
  
"It's about Bakura"  
  
Yugi stared, not saying a word.  
  
'How does he know anything about Bakura'  
  
"What do you know about Bakura?" Yugi asked in a low voice. He could see the silhouettes of his friends that had left to stand in the hallway.  
  
"On Saturday he disappeared and the research group I am with discovered that a time rip was opened near the spot your friend was last seen" The man explained. Yugi could hear his friends murmur outside in the hall.  
  
"What must I do to get Bakura back" Yugi asked.  
  
"You must travel in time, where Kestral took Bakura"  
  
"Kestral?" Yugi blinked, was she a duelist?   
  
"A holder of one of the 7 millennium items" replied the man.   
  
"In order to save your friend meet me in the front of the school within a half hour. Bring your duelist cards and other necessities" The man said. At that moment Joey, Tristan and Tea rushed into the room.  
  
"Yugi ain't goin anywhere without us!" Joey said in a new Yorkers accent. The guys looked at Yugi's friends and then back at Yugi.  
  
"Any questions?"   
  
"Well...where exactly would we be going?"  
  
"Ancient Egypt. Kestral is one of the holders of a millennium item, like I stated before as well as Bakura and 1 other person she has captured. She also has Pegasus' item in her possession. Finally, there will be two other item holders that will accompany you on your trip" Yugi nodded.  
  
'I wonder why Kestral is trying to gather the seven millennium items' thought Yugi. Yugi and his friends agreed to meet back at the school in 20 minutes.  
  
Yugi raced off to his grandfather's shop, he needed to explain what was going on before leaving. Within 15 minutes Yugi had packed and was racing back to school.  
  
"Yugi, over here!" yelled Tea. All his friends stood there awaiting Yugi and the mysterious man. As soon as Yugi reached his friends a bright light erupted out of nowhere. When Yugi opened his eyes he saw a man standing with two girls their age.  
  
"Yugi, I'm glad you came. Please meet Sasha and Sari, these will be your two companions" Yugi first looked at Sasha, she was tall with shoulder length brown hair. Sasha wore jean caprice and a sleeveless top. Next to her was Sari. She was about 2 inches shorter then Sasha with dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She wore dark blue shorts and a red top as well as a pair of sunglasses. They both carried book bags.  
  
"Very nice to meet you" said Sasha. Sari nodded slightly.   
  
"Well, are you all ready? The trip ahead will be difficult but I know you'll make it!" a sudden black hole opened in mid air and sucked all 6 travelers in.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick!" yelled Joey as the hole closed.  
  
  
  
~-~ Okay this is our first try at a Yu Gi Oh fic. The entire thing is already written...just needs to be typed and we're already working on a sequel. Anyways...please review what we've done and no flames por favor ~-~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Where to Start?

Chapter 2: Where to Start?   
  
  
"Oh, my aching head!"  
  
"Joey, shut up!" Tristan stood up. He looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"Well, this is Egypt alright" he said.  
  
"That's kind of obvious" Sari said, pushing down her sunglasses to get a better look "There's nothing but desert in all directions"  
  
"Good thing I brought water" Sasha commented. Joey hit himself in the forehead.  
  
"That was smart"  
  
"We should get started is we ever want to find Bakura" Tea said.  
  
"You're right" Yugi replied. "But where do we go?"  
  
"My Millennium Item points north"  
  
Yugi looked at Sasha. She had taken off her choker and it's pendent pointed in front of her just like Bakura's.  
  
"Then I guess we go that way" Yugi started walking and the others followed. "Sasha, where are you from?"  
  
"I'm an exchange student from North Carolina. I started at your school, but not the same class. Same with Sari" She smiled.  
  
"Did you know Kestral?"  
  
"Actually...I did" Sasha answered. "She went to my old school in the Outer Banks. She was really quiet and got teased a lot. Although she transferred from Egypt for only about 1 week before disappearing I'd never imagine she's be behind what was going on"  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. The group fell through a crack made on the surface.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"That hurt"  
  
"Now where are we?" Sari questioned. She took off her sunglases because it was too dark for them. Soon everyone was awake and they asked the same questions. Sasha rummaged through her bookbag for a flashlight. She found it and turned it on.  
  
"Guys" she said, "where's Yugi?"  
  
  
~-~ K another chapter typed. Woo hoo we're almost done with the sequel too! ~-~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Underground Tunnel

Chapter 3: Underground Tunnel  
  
  
"Oh shit!" said Tristan as he banged his fist on the cold wall.  
  
"I'm here...can't breathe" They heard a scream coming from Tea as she realized she had fallen down the hole and landed on none other then Yugi.  
  
"Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry!" Tea cried though her face was bright red.  
  
"Anyways...where are we?" Joey looked around; there wasn't much to see though. Where they landed was a long tunnel, it slowly sloped downwards into the darkness.   
  
"Oh well let's go" Tristan shrugged and walked down the tunnel. The only light was that of Sasha's flashlight. After traveling for around 30 minutes they reached a light at the end of the long tunnel. It opened up to a large empty room. Within the room stood two guys. They were both dressed in Egyptian style clothing.  
  
"Halt!" yelled one of the men.  
  
"Who's gonna stop us?" asked Joey. He glared angrily at them.  
  
"Joey, stop" said Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, why have we stopped?" asked Yami from inside his soul room.  
  
"There are two men blocking the pathway" Yugi replied.  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You two!" One of the men shouted while pointing to Sari and Sasha. "You will both duel against us to pass through this room"  
  
"Fine, I'll duel first" said Sari. A light flowed out of her bracelet. When the light faded Sari's Yami was in her place. Her Yami had long black hair with red streaks that hung to about her waist. She had the same outfit, as Sari but her eyes were a metallic yellow color.  
  
"Let's duel" she said. Out of nowhere a present time dueling stadium appeared. Sari stepped up to one side and let the platform lift her up.  
  
"Ladies go first" said the man. Sari frowned, why did people think that just because she was a girl she had the lower hand? Sari looked through her 5 cards.  
  
"I call upon the dark mermaid and I set it in attack mode" Sari said as she placed out her first card.  
  
"Then I summon the golden scarab in defense mode!" A large beetle appeared on the field.  
  
"Then I'll play stop defense...Dark Mermaid, use your night waterfall and wipe that bug off the field!" The dark mermaid unleashed her attack and the scarab disappeared, which also brought Sari's opponents points down by 500.  
  
"Now I summon the swamp demon with attack power of 2500!" Sari grimaced from the swell coming from the monster.  
  
"And I shall use card deformation" Sari called. A light shone on the swamp creature and hacked off both of it's arms (^.^;) That dropped the monster down to 1800.  
  
"Swamp demon, destroy her mermaid!" shouted the man. The swamp monster took its body and slammed itself onto the mermaid making it vanish.  
  
"Damn" Sari's Yami mumbled as her points dropped to 1600. From her deck she could she pulled another card. Smiling she placed it in her hand and set another card onto the field.  
  
"I call Bronze Snake! It has a field bonus in this dessert playing field too, so it's points increase to 2400" She smiled smugly.   
  
"Swamp demon, squash it!" The swamp demon moved slowly towards the snake.  
  
"Don't let him com any closer! Poison darts!" Sari yelled. The snake easily ridded the demon from the field and dropped the man's points to 900.  
  
"Red Fire Dragon, attack mode!" The monster he just played had an attack power of 2800. "I also play this card, which will change the playing field to forest, thus you'll loose your bonus."  
  
"Strengthen speed!" Sari said as she played a magic card. Her silver snake was still no match for the dragon and soon Sari's points had been reduced to 800. She shrugged it off and pulled on final card from her hand.  
  
"I play the Golden Sphinx in attack mode!"  
  
"Then I attach defensive shield to my dragon"  
  
"It still has no chance because I'll play this magic card with it...Metal Wings which powers up my monster of flight by 500 and it has a field power bonus here that will lift it another 400...Attack!" The monster shot forward and the dragon was defeated.   
  
"I failed,..." said the guy. Sari stepped down from the arena, once she did she was back to her old self,  
  
"Thank you Yami..." she said softly.  
  
"Well I guess it's my turn, ne?" Sasha stepped forward, ready to duel.  
  
  
  
~-~ Okey here's another chapter. Sorry they are so short. We don't really want to combine chapters because then the events and titles of each chapter will be screwed up. I'll just try to get them up faster ^^ ~-~ 


	5. Aunthor Notes - Please Read

Author's Notes  
  
  
Here are some notes on the story we are currently writing.   
  
First off Sari's, Sahsa's and Kestral's millennium items are not real in the actually storyline of Yu Gi Oh. We created them at convenience with our characters.   
  
Second, the real millennium items that were created in the actual Yu Gi Oh anime and manga are the following...  
  
- Millennium Puzzle owned by Yugi  
- Millennium Ring owned by Bakura  
- Millennium Anhk owned by Shadi (this item can look into the heart and mind)  
- Millennium Scale owned by Shadi (this item can tell if a person is telling the truth or a lie)  
- Millennium Tauk owned by Isis Ishtal (this item can see the future)  
- Millennium Eye owned by Pegasus (well...cept when he dies or except in the manga I think Yami Bakura pulls it out of Pegasus' uh...face ^.^;)  
- Millennium Rod owned by Malik Ishtal (the main character of our sequel! Yay!), brother to Isis (this item can brainwash and also turn into a dagger...I think)  
  
The items we created are...  
  
- Millennium bracelet owned by Sari Celtir  
- Millennium choker owned by Sasha Limez  
- Millennium Earring owned by Kestral Lemare (and later Kire Dani)  
  
  
Anyways, thank you everyone for reading! Please continue! 


	6. Chapter 4: Sasha's Fight

Chapter 4: Sasha's Duel  
  
  
Sasha put her hands to her Millennium items pendent. A bright light filled the room, it was clear that Sasha's Yami had taken over. Her eyes had turned a dark green and her hair was streaked purple.  
  
She stepped up to the arena.  
  
"Are you sure you want to duel me?" The man asked. "I've never lost"  
  
"Neither have I" Yami Sasha answered. "I call the Light Sorceress!" (3000)  
  
A glittery figure dressed in white appeared on the field. She had long gold hair, blue eyes and carried a golden staff.   
  
"Fool" said the Egyptian. "Your monster is weak since this tunnel is coveted in darkness. I call the Dark Mummy!" (3000)  
  
Yami Sasha laughed. "If you're looking for a field point advantage you won't get it"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Everywhere my Light Sorceress goes, she creates more light, giving my creature the advantage. Light Magic attack!" The Sorceress lifted her staff and a blinding light disintegrated the Dark Mummy, bringing down the guys life points by 500.  
  
"I call the Scorpion King!" he cried, "It has more points than your Sorceress! Attack!" The Light Sorceress was disintegrated.   
  
"I call Water Nymph, and I'm powering it up with Light Sword and Golden Armor. Marine Sweet Song!"  
  
The power up worked and the Scorpion King was gone. The Egyptian lost 500 points.  
  
"I call dark warrior! In attack mode! He gets a field advantage"  
  
Yami Sasha shook her head. "My Light Sorceress' light is still in effect. So you Dark Warrior is weak to my Nymph. Now I will merge it with the Wood and Fire Nymph! It creates the Earthian Angel! Angel Lyre!" The Angel played her lyre, which created a vibration that destroyed the Dark Warrior.  
  
"I win!" Yami Sasha smirked and left the field. As soon as she did Sasha's Yami returned to her soul room.  
  
  
~-~ Alright here's the next chapter and I hope you read out author's note! ~-~ 


	7. Chapter 5: Kestral's Plan

Chapter 5: Kestral's Plan  
  
Bakura awoke in a bedroom unlike any he had seen before. Yami Bakura mujst have been in his soul room because he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"So Bakura, you're awake" Bakura turned his head sharply to see Kestral sitting in a chair across the room. On her left ear he saw a millennium item made as an intricate earring.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" Bakura said weakly. He didn't know how long he was asleep or the last time he had eaten.  
  
"Oh you'll see..." A sly smile crossed over her face.  
  
"At least tell me where I am!" said Bakura.  
  
"Fine. You are in an underground decoy pyramid. On the outside it looks like a normal tomb of the dead but inside it's my hideout and a place to keep prisoners" Kestral glared into Bakura's eyes. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Mistress Kestral...they are coming" said a man from behind the door. Kestral stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Stay here, if you try to escape...we will be forced to kill you" Kestral left. Once she did a bright light came from Bakura's millennium item and Yami Bakura appeared.  
  
"Why the hell did you let her control you like that?!" You could have easily beaten the crap outta her" Yami Bakura yelled.  
  
"Yami...I don't force myself to hurt anyone, I don't even know her intentions yet" said Bakura. His Yami's eyes glinted with anger.  
  
"Try to understand! I just want to wait till my friends get here...I have a feeling that's who they said were coming...so just let me handle it!" Bakura said tensely.   
  
"Fine Aibou...but if your plan fails we are doing things MY way" Answered Yami in a threatening voice before he returned to his soul room. Bakur sat silently on the bed. He would be trapped in this room for who knows how long and with a restless Yami too...  
  
'Yugi, maybe you'll be able to beat her...' 


	8. Chapter 6: Through the Darkness

Chapter 6: Through the Darkness  
  
  
"Wow! You guys are great duelists!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks" Sari replied.  
  
"How come you weren't at the Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
"We were invited but I had a soccer tournament so I missed the boat" Sasha said, "Sari was at my game"  
  
"Yeah, thanks"  
  
"We won!"  
  
"But we couldn't go to the dueling tournament"  
  
"Shut up" Sasha rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a soccer ball.  
  
"You brought that?" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"Sure, why not? Sari hold my flashlight"  
  
"Whatever" Sasha handed it to Sari and started kicking the soccer ball from foot to foot.  
  
"You're crazy" The sudden comment startled Sasha and she lost control. The soccer ball flew off and hit a statue. The statue descended into the ground.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this" Yugi said.  
  
He was right, the floor began to shake and the group heard grinding noises.  
  
"The walls are moving in!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Sasha" Sari said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's too late for that!"  
  
"We're gonna be crushed!"  
  
"I'm too young to die!"  
  
"I still haven't beaten Yugi!"  
  
Suddenly the walls stopped. At the other side a girl entered the room.  
  
"My name is Iris Styllion. I've come here to stop Kestral" 


End file.
